feeding_grounds_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhonda
Rhonda is one of the main protagonists of Feeding Grounds. She is Britney and Sharon's cousin. She is portrayed by Kathryn Ely. Biography Rhonda was born Rhonda Elizabeth Schultz on October 16, 1985 in Sedona, Arizona. Her maternal grandmother is of Ashkenazi Jewish descent (from Estonia, Germany, Russia, and Poland). Her maternal grandfather is of Macedonian and Hungarian descent. Rhonda's father is the son of a Bosnian mother and a German father. She has an older sister, an older brother, and a younger brother. Dysfunction runs in her family. At some point in her life, she and Britney met and befriended Rob, Odus, Mary, Jay, Cindy, and Marcus and moved to California with them. Appearance Rhonda has light skin, straight neck-length light brown hair, and brown eyes. Personality Rhonda is a cheeky, loudmouthed, rebellious, take-no-prisoners, somewhat aggressive, very strong-willed, tough, and short-tempered, and highly individualistic tomboy who is a mischievous girl at heart. She also enjoys filming stuff with her video camera. Plot Rhonda is first seen driving the car that Mary, Britney, and Cindy are in. She meets Odus, Rob, Jay, and Marcus at the playground and films the area with her video camera. She then gets into the same car as Mary, Britney, and Odus and gets a call from her cousin, Sharon about how she is occupying cabin in Nevada they are going to be staying at for their vacation until seven o'clock at night. They then pull over to the side of the road to relax. When Britney gets frightened by a lizard, Rhonda teases her about the wild animals of the desert. Rhonda then begins to film the desert. She relaxes behind a tree with Rob and they get to know each other more. As Rob and Rhonda are sharing snacks, they are alerted by the others, concerning the severed ear they found. When Rhonda finds it, she teases Britney about how it looks like hers, making Britney uneasy. When the group starts to wonder where Marcus and Cindy are, Rhonda tells them they are in the bushes and they go to search for them. They then drive off to go get the police and Rhonda gets a stiff pain in her neck which she believes is due to a bug biting her but is relieved when it turns out not to be the case. Rhonda later discovers more human remains in the desert and helps Cindy after she is poisoned by the alien. When Marcus dies after succumbing to the alien's poison after holding a chunk of Cindy's hair, she laughs slightly at first but is later shocked and like the others, decides to find the alien after finding that their cars have its slime on it. Rhonda then comforts Rob, who mourns Marcus's death. However, she ends up getting into a fight over gas with Jay. When she notices that Britney is poisoned, she reassures Britney that they are going to figure out what is going on and leaves with Rob and Mary to find the alien but ends up being killed by it alongside Rob. Relationships Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery